Some plug-in electric vehicles allow for user-defined parameters that control certain aspects of a battery charging process, where the user establishes the parameters through a manual data entry process. The process for manually entering and establishing such parameters, however, can be tedious and oftentimes discourages users from taking full advantage of this feature. This is particularly true if the user is frequently asked to provide such parameters; for example, if they are asked to provide a different set of parameters each time the plug-in electric vehicle is charged at a new location.